


Help Wanted

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rated for swearing, alternative universe, general store AU, rated for sexual references (but nothing explicit), will add tags as chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “Retirement is not agreeing with me well you see” Genji squinted, looking Reinhardt up and down. Is this what retirement looked like? A full head of hair, and being built like a brick house on steriods? Genji wanted to hire this guy, if only to learn his secrets. “I can understand that” said Genji, beginning to turn to the draws behind him “if you give me a second, I’ll just grab one of our application forms and- ” Genji abruptly cut himself off, staring across the store. Out from behind their shelves, Genji could spy Hanzo’s weird ear fluffs sticking out, and a lone narrowed eye staring at Reinhardt.





	1. Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been a fun, if exhausting, journey. I had a lot of ups and downs writing this fic, and I want to thank all my friends for their wonderful support and advice. Long and chapter-ed fics aren't usually my style, but I put myself out there for the Overwatch Big Bang and I'm really proud of myself for it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the read.

Monday’s are the only days Hanzo will get up at 6am. His store, Shimada Fresh Produce, is the pride of his work over the last 5 years. But even he can’t stomach getting up every day at such an unearthly time for it. 

However, he insisted that Zenyatta stop by his store first, and that meant suffering the consequences of his decisions. 

Slapping a hand down on his pillow, Hanzo used the momentum of his movement to yank himself upright in bed. Day break was just beginning to slip through his blinds, casting enough light for him to navigate his room without bumping into anything. His uniform was sitting on his desk chair, ready for the day when he was not, and he left it there while he showered.

On his way to the bathroom, he rapped curtly on Genji’s door as he passed, and heard something stir from within. 

He decided not to turn on the light in the bathroom, not wanting to suffer the pinpricks of pain that would cause his eyes, and instead clambered into the shower in the near dark. He vaguely recalled Genji telling him not to do something so dangerous, something about slipping and cracking his head open, but Hanzo also remembers telling his brother it was cheap of Genji to talk about doing stupid shit. Hanzo blinked, shaking his head when he realised his internal thoughts were making him drift off, and yanked the shower handle. The rapid stream of cold water had him cursing, goosebumps prickling over his skin, and he only jumped out once he’d completely woken up again. 

Refreshed, cold, and newly uniformed, Hanzo pattered down the hallway to Genji’s room. This time he opened the door, and was unsurprised to see Genji laying back on the bed in his day clothes, having fallen asleep moments after putting them on. Stoically, Hanzo marched over until he stood above his brother, narrowing his eyes at Genji’s snoozing form. His darling, younger brother, who didn’t like getting up before 10. Hanzo pursed his lip, turned around and promptly flopped backwards. Genji woke up with a wheeze and a curse, air punched out of him, and limbs flailing. Hanzo narrowly evaded them with a grin, purposely spreading out more when Genji started pushing at him. “Hanzo!” 

“Good Morning brother” replied Hanzo, as if he wasn’t slowly squishing Genji to death. 

Genji rewarded him with an open palmed slap to the gut, that had Hanzo wheezing slightly, and another hand pushing at his face. “Hanzo, get off!” hissed Genji, squirming and straining sideways. They scuffled for a moment, Hanzo not willing to let his victim escape so soon, and Genji wishing that Hanzo wasn’t such a pain in the ass. “Hanzo, your fat ass is suffocating me” growled Genji, shoving his knee into the aforementioned ass, and causing Hanzo to hiss and roll off finally. Hanzo scoffed, getting to his feet, and slapped Genji on the knee, dodging the responding kick. “Please” he said, chuckling “everyone knows you’re the one with the big butt in this family”  
Genji had a few choice words for him for that, and Hanzo replied simply by walking away, tossing a ‘We’re going to be late’ over his shoulder, and smirked when Genji scrambled after him. 

They bickered good naturedly as they got breakfast, Hanzo swiping the box of Fruit Loops from Genji every time he grabbed them, insisting on a proper nutritional breakfast. Genji replied to every argument with a simple ‘Yolo’ that he knew got Hanzo all riled up. He was quite happy to eat the food Hanzo cooked, as his brother had gotten quite skilled in the kitchen over the years, however watching Hanzo’s rapidly reddening face always outweighed Genji’s need for one of Hanzo’s rolled omelettes, though it was a near thing. 

Feeling vengeful, Hanzo stuck Genji with cleaning duty (to his grumbled displeasure), and hurried out the door of their little home and down the stairs. They were the last building on the block, so the door to their home came out the side, instead of onto the footpath like most of the other shops in their little row did. Not that Hanzo minded. Instead of staring at another store when he came downstairs, he was greeted with a view that overlooked the rest of the city. There was a tiny strip of lawn between his doorstep and the safety railing, before it plunged off into a 300/400 metre drop. If Hanzo took a few steps, he would be pressed against the fence and would’ve been able to see over the rooftops of the many skyrise buildings, out to the faint glimmer of the ocean that made up the cities port. Truthfully, the height made Hanzo a little queasy so he avoided doing such a thing. Instead, he focused on the fact that not a moment after he stepped out into the doorway of their home and lit himself his customary cigarette (the only one he allowed himself to have each week), than did a little hum of a familiar motor come from around the corner. Hanzo lifted a hand in greeting as a small, puttering pick up truck pull up onto the footpath slightly. 

Only when the driver side door opened, did Hanzo step out onto the main street to greet Zenyatta, their organic goods supplier. “Greetings” he said, watching the omnic unfold his unerringly long limbs from out of the tiny cab. Zenyatta tilted his head, slanted grooves in his face plate giving off a constant pleasant closed-eyed smiling appearance. “Peace be upon you” replied the omnic, standing up tall for a mere moment, then abruptly dropping down in a floating meditative stance. Hanzo snorted, hiding his grin behind a slow drag of his smoke, waiting for Zenyatta to settle a few feet off the ground. 

“Just the usual today Hanzo” asked Zenyatta, pulling out a clipboard from where it hung off the inside of the cargo bed. “Just the usual” Hanzo agreed, watching Zenyatta tap on the screen of the board before handing it to Hanzo. Hanzo pinched the smoke between his lips before taking the board, scanning the list with a hum. Zenyatta had never gotten his order wrong before, but Hanzo wouldn’t be able to rest easy if he hadn’t checked the list at least once himself before signing.

As Hanzo scanned the items, he was too aware of Zenyatta’s long silence. The omnic was naturally inclined to listening, rather than talking, but Hanzo had known them long enough to tell his silent moments apart and what they meant.

“He’s coming” Hanzo said, twisting the words out from between his partially closed lips. 

Zenyatta made a soft sound of enquiry “Who is?”

Hanzo gave Zenyatta a long look from over the lip of the board, flickering his smoke from one side of his mouth to the other. He didn’t bothering answering Zenyatta, signing with a deft flick and handing the board back to Zenyatta, who accepted with a quiet “Thank You”. 

Genji came pattering down the stairs just as Zenyatta unlatched the back of the truck to let Hanzo rummage around the crates of goods he had. 

“Good morning Zenyatta” said Genji, smiling keenly. 

“Good morning Genji” replied Zenyatta, turning to face Genji, voice noticeably warmer. 

Genji squirmed, going pink cheeked, obviously pleased with how Zenyatta turned his attention to him. “It’s a lovely day today” said Genji, after a moment of fidgeting, and Hanzo wanted to look to the sky for answers. ‘Weather’, he thought, mentally sighing ‘it’s always the weather first’. 

“Indeed” said Zenyatta, threading his fingers together and drifting closer to Genji, ‘it’s a beautiful day, though I do hope it rains soon. A little rain would be nice for the crops, and good for my water tank” “Of course” said Genji enthusiastically, as if he too knew the horrors farmers faced. Hanzo secretly thought Genji could never last in life using a water tank. He used up enough water to drown a field of crops while showering most days.

There was silence as Hanzo worked, pulling and stacking his wanted crates. 

“Did you get new orbs?” blurted out Genji, voice echoing around the quiet street. Genji’s face pinched as if he regretted saying anything the moment he asked. Hanzo almost felt sorry for him. The orbs in question fanned out for a moment, then resumed their usual path. “They are” said Zenyatta, sounding pleased “These are a gift from my brother, Mondatta, in Nepal”. “Cool!” said Genji, swallowing and going pinker “You look good. With them! That is. I mean, they look good on you. Or with you, since they aren’t really on you in a sense, not like how your clothes are on you. They look good on you too. Not that you need clothes to make you look good! I mean”. Zenyatta finally took pity on the older man, reaching out to pet Genji’s hand and making his mouth snap shut. “Thank you Genji” said Zenyatta warmly “You look good too”. Genji made a small wheezing sound, looking as if he’d eaten something too sweet, and Hanzo decided that that was enough for one day.  
He shoved the crates he’d stacked into Genji, forcing him to take them. “Back table, by the shelves” Hanzo ordered, ignoring Genji when he leaned around to glare at Hanzo, as if offended that he dared interrupted him. Frankly, Hanzo thinks he has no right to be offended, after making Hanzo suffer several straight mondays of Genji’s terrible flirting. 

Hanzo stared back, narrowing his eyes a fraction when Genji lifted his chin a bit, silently daring his little brother to start something. Finally Genji scoffed, rolling his own eyes, then ducked around to grin at Zenyatta. 

“See you next week Zen?” he asked, as if this wasn’t their regular routine. Zenyatta tilted his head, nodding “Of course Genji” he replied warmly, clasping his hands together “Same time as usual” “Yea sure” nodded Genji, a bit too enthusiastically in Hanzo’s opinion “I-uh, I look forward to it” Zenyatta’s orbs faltered for a split-second, nearly missable, then picked up again, almost bouncing around the omnic “As do I Genji” said Zenyatta, voice so fond that Hanzo was sure Genji had to have picked up on. 

A glance at Genji’s doe-eyed, pining look, before he turned and disappeared into the shop didn’t give Hanzo much hope. 

Hanzo sighed and instead turned to wave goodbye to Zenyatta, asking him to pass his well-wishes on to Bastion, the old war-omnic that Zenyatta housed. He occasionally saw the other accompanying Zenyatta, but they seemed to prefer to stay back at the farm. Zenyatta admitted once that the city often brought back bad memories for the older omnic, and they were paranoid of having an attack while on their rounds. Zenyatta had gotten them a bird, a rescue from the local shelter, which seemed to help. 

Hanzo stayed outside long to watch Zenyatta leave, little truck bouncing and rumbling as it went. Across the street and down a bit, the blinds of the little coffee shop flipped up and a figure from within waved at Hanzo. Hanzo waved back briefly, then disappeared inside to catch Genji just as he wobbled by carrying more boxes of fresh produce. 

Hanzo deftly avoided him, springing forward when Genji swerved, grinning at him all the while. Hanzo rolled his eyes and huffed good naturedly. 

The brothers spent the next half hour setting up the store, wheeling produce from the fridges in the back and arranging displays. At 7:25am, Genji slid up to Hanzo, grinning broadly and stuck out a fist “best of three?”he asked, and Hanzo sighed before reluctantly sticking out his fist. 

He tried to put up a fight, he did, but as Genji slapped an open palm over his clenched fist, Hanzo felt nothing but resigned acceptance. “You suck at this game Anija” Genji said, laughing loudly and sprang away to the doorway, flipping their little sign around to say ‘open’. Hanzo grumbled, glaring at his clenched fist and cursed the fact that for nearly 30 years of his life and counting, Genji always beat him at rock, paper, scissors. 

Sighing, he headed into the back storage room to get the mop, ignoring Genji’s happy ‘whoop!’ as he jumped onto the counter chair and dug out his handheld gaming device. 

Hanzo squinted, but ultimately let it go.

For the next few hours, Hanzo took to doing menial chores; sweeping, restocking, checking produce, and ignored Genji every time he did a happy ‘whoop!’ that followed every win in his game. 

It’s rolling around to 10:30am when they get their first customer. Genji had taken to leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling with pinched expression as he balanced the chair on it’s two back legs. Hanzo had gotten bored enough with poking about the packed goods and was weighing a bag of expired walnuts in his palm, eyeing up Genji’s relaxed form. He was just winding up to throw them at Genji, when the doors to the shop swooshed open and a sharp ‘thud’ rang throughout the door. The brothers both startled, Hanzo dropping all the expired food he was carrying, and Genji flailed before falling off his seat.

There was silence for the most part, only a few muttered curses in Japanese, and if Genji heard correctly, German? He did a mental check of his body. Limbs all twitching, bruises for his ass by morning, ears working, if the sounds of heavy footsteps were a giveaway. They stopped before his counter, and Genji tried to will himself to his feet for the sake of professionalism, but figured the customer wouldn’t mind if he took a few moments to let his brain settle. 

There was creaking, as the customer obviously shifted his weight around, then the audible should of clothes rustling and- crunch. Genji scrambled up, popping his head just above the counter and startling the man standing before it. Genji looked up at him, and up he had to go. Genji had never seen a man so large in his life, with a shock of age old white hair and holding his forehead. How did he even fit in through there door? Genji squinted, inspecting the way the man held his forehead. Had he fit through the door? 

“Erm Hello there” said the man, accent thick and blinked down at Genji “I am sorry about your.. bell?” Genji’s gaze zoomed down to counter, and gaped at the sight of their dainty service bell, freshly squished in a metal pancake. Clearing his throat, Genji sprang to his feet, causing the man to take a step back. Not that it mattered much. The giant of a man still loomed over Genji, and Genji could feel the crick in his neck flare to life from tilting back his head. 

“It’s fine” Genji quickly said, just as he could feel things start to get uncomfortable and spared a thought for where Hanzo could possible be. His brother is not one to idly stand by when there’s business to be made. “It’s um, old anyway. We’ve been meaning to upgrade. Bells are out, Door chimes are in, you know?” The old man nodded rapidly, probably more wanting to avoid any property damage charges than agreeing with Genji’s views on popular shop devices. 

“Soooo… can I help you with something big guy?” 

“Oh! Yes, my name is Reinhardt Wilhelm. I found this outside…” Genji took the flyer from the newly named Reinhardt with a quick “thank you” and smoothed it on the counter. Genji’s heart skipped a beat, eyes darting upwards, then down again. “Part time Storehand needed” said Genji slowly, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks, suddenly glad Hanzo had decide to go incognito for the moment. “Are you interested?” Reinhardt nodded, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly “Retirement is not agreeing with me well you see” Genji squinted, looking Reinhardt up and down. Is this what retirement looked like? A full head of hair, and being built like a brick house on steroids? Genji wanted to hire this guy, if only to learn his secrets. 

“I can understand that” said Genji, beginning to turn to the draws behind him “if you give me a second, I’ll just grab one of our application forms and- ” Genji abruptly cut himself off, staring across the store. Out from behind their shelves, Genji could spy Hanzo’s weird ear fluffs sticking out, and a lone narrowed eye staring at Reinhardt. Genji mouthed a silent ‘what the fuck’ to himself, watching Hanzo as Hanzo watched Reinhardt, who was looking around at all the advertising signs and blissfully unaware. 

“They… they must be in the back. I’ll just be a moment” said Genji distractedly, stalking around out from the counter, and slipping in behind the shelves. “What are you doing?” he asked quietly, eyeing how Hanzo jumped and hurriedly spun around. “Who is he?” hissed Hanzo back, voice low and avoiding the question. Genji squinted at him, noting how Hanzo’s eyes flitted around, avoiding making contact. “Wilhelm Reinhardt” said Genji finally, nodding his head in Reinhardt’s direction “He’s interested in the position we advertised”. Hanzo flinched back, frowning darkly “I thought we decided to do that later in the year” he grumbled, and Genji swiped his arm, hissing “It’d never get done if I left it to you”. Hanzo glared, eyes boring in Genji, but Genji shrugged it off, miffed himself. “He’s too old” Hanzo finally said, huffing “He must be at least in his 50’s” “That 50 year old looks like he could bench press the both of us with one arm” replied Genji, crossing his arms. They both leaned around the shelf, taking in Reinhardt’s giant form as he now went through the candy display at the counter. They watched him pick up a bag, smile to himself and nod, then place the bag on the counter. “He likes candy for goodness sakes Hanzo” said Genji, rather fond of how the big guy looked so pleased with himself, “I don’t get why this is such a problem. You’ll be 40 in a few years anyway so it’s not like you can talk about age”. Hanzo glare got darker, a hand reaching up to pet his greying hairs, and opened his mouth. 

“I’ll make you a deal brother” said Genji, cutting off no doubt a scathing comment from Hanzo, “I’ll get him to lift one of those crates from Volskaya. The bigger ones”. Hanzo hummed rubbing his chin, raising an eyebrow in a distinctly unimpressed manner. Genji wasn’t fooled. Hanzo loved a good bet as much as he did.  
“He does, we hire him. He can’t, we don’t” said Genji, spreading his palms open.  
“He doesn’t, and I get to pick who to hire” countered Hanzo.  
Genji pursed his lips, knowing what Hanzo was playing at. “He does, and you have to change Zenyatta from the 6am slot to the 1pm” Genji countered, and saw Hanzo’s eyes pinch.  
“Deal” said Hanzo, holding out his hand. ‘Uh ah” said Genji, holding his palm up “A proper deal”. 

Hanzo sighed, and gave him a long suffering look, before relenting and rolling up the sleeve on his tattooed arm. Genji did the same for the opposite arm, revealing his matching green tattoo. They clasped their palms together, pulling the other forward until their forearms were pressed tightly against each other. They pushed and pulled at the other, testing each other's stance and grip. Rocking like waves on the ocean. A moment passed and they relented, Genji grinning and Hanzo with a faint smile pulling on his lips. “Deal?” Genji asked again, squeezing Hanzo’s hand tight. Hanzo’s small smile turned into a matching grin “Deal” he agreed, squeezing the hand back, before shoving Genji away. 

Genji laughed, righting himself, and slipped out from behind the shelf to return to Reinhardt. “Sorry for the wait” he said easily, watching Reinhardt’s gaze flicker to him. He slowed as those eyes narrowed at him, feeling smaller for a moment. Just as quickly, they turned up at the corners in a smile. “No worries” replied Reinhardt, waving a hand.

“If you don’t mind” started Genji, plastering a friendly grin on his face “Part of the work will requiring lifting heaving objects such as crates and boxes of produce”. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding in understanding. “If you wouldn’t mind, could you please lift one of those boxes for me?” finished Genji, pointing down the aisle. 

They’d left the boxes from Volskaya on a trolley earlier that day. Usually they’d have wheeled it out the back, but that would have meant having to move them from the trolley onto one of the shelves in the cramped space. After having to lift the boxes on to the trolley in the first place, neither Hanzo or Genji were looking forward to the task. They were both strong men in their own rights, but Genji was convinced Volskaya lined their packages with iron, because in Genji’s humble opinion, they weighed a fuck ton too much. 

Reinhardt started striding towards the trolley in question, and Genji hurried after him. “If you like, I can take this side and we-”

“No need”

Genji blinked, stopping behind Reinhardt “Excuse me?”

Reinhardt looked over his shoulder, and Genji caught sight of a wide grin that had him on high alert. “No need” repeated Reinhardt, and shifted. Genji hurried forward, just as Reinhardt clasped hands around either end of the bottom most box. Genji gaped as the muscles in those arms jumped to life, bunching up tight as Reinhardt bent at his knees slightly, then heaved. Genji yelped, dancing backwards as Reinhardt swung around, grinning broadly. Two Volskaya boxes firm in his grasp, and Reinhardt looking entirely unbothered by the weight. Genji looked on slack-jawed for a moment, then suddenly smiled just as widely. 

“Amazing!” he said, spreading his hands wide, marvelling up at Reinhardt. His eyes widened when he realised what this ment, and frantically turned his head, ready to call out Hanzo. 

Instead he found himself surprised again, gaping at where Hanzo was still hiding by the shelves, watching. His brows were drawn together low and tight, and he biting hard into his index knuckle, eyes firmly on Reinhardt. Genji would have thought he was mad about losing the bet, if not for the brightest of blushes covering Hanzo’s face from hairline to neck. ‘Oh” Genji thought, thinking back to way Hanzo had uncharacteristically kept quiet, and hid behind the shelves, watching Reinhardt through them ‘Oh’.

Genji almost gave himself whiplash turning back to Reinhardt, breathing heavily in his excitement. 

“You’re hired”.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s on your mind kid? Is Reinhardt really that much of a problem?”
> 
> Hanzo startled, biting into the biscuit harder than he meant to and hurriedly brushing off any crumbs. “No no” said Hanzo, swallowing “He is no trouble”. Gabriel didn’t even look at him, eyes on the milk jug in his hand, but kept on talking, “So if not Reinhardt, then what is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from a cloud of smoke* I liiiiiiive. 
> 
> Hi there, and welcome to Chapter Two. This is brought to you by procrastination, 1am writing sessions, and a remix consisting of; coffee shop noises, rain ambience, and a loop of Jungle Part 2 by Hounded on youtube. Thank you all so much for your kudos, and kind comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me, and I especially love hearing about what are your favourite parts of the fic. 
> 
> Also I'm really excited to show off more fanart of this fic! The wonderful Vermillionsketcher did amazingly gorgeous fanart on tumblr, and I've been swooning every since. Link  HERE  Please check them out! They do so much Reinzo work. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sunlight was beginning to peek through Hanzo’s blinds, and he can see the yellow stripes it’s making across his desk and chair. On his corkboard/whiteboard hybrid, amongst his scribbled notes, is a big 6am crossed out, and a hastily written 1PM in green below it. He notes that his books and binders are threatening to spill over the edge of his desk, and wonders where he can put them. His room is barely big enough for a desk, bed, and drawers. Maybe on the small shelf at the end of the hallway? They could stack them on top and put the succulents on them. They’d get more sunlight through the window that way. 

Hanzo huffed to himself, sliding a leg along the sheets and impassively watching a couple of pillows fall off the edge. It’s another Monday, and usually Hanzo would be up by now. Getting vegetables ready. Wrestling with Genji. Stacking recyclable boxes. He can see his uniform staring back at him from the corner of his room, ready for him to get up and shower. 

Hanzo let out a low groan and rolled over in bed, clutching one of his numerous pillows to his chest. It was his own fault really. He’d let himself get tempted by that bet, and lost. Hanzo buried his face into his pillow and sighed to himself. The morning was cool and comfortable, his sheets fresh and clean. There was the soft sound of a breeze going through the city, and the occasionally rhythmic thumps of someone out on a morning jog. 

It should have been a pleasant early morning sleep in for him, but instead Hanzo laid in bed, worrying about his new employee. 

Reinhardt was….a great man. He was active, disciplined, always in good spirits, and seemed to know a surprising amount of the local people. His life in the military had left him a well organised man, in good health (surprisingly), who picked up the procedures Hanzo had in place quickly. He was also loud, a little too rough with the soft produce sometimes, and amazingly stubborn. Hanzo had seen him in a standoff with little old lady Ella, who Hanzo wanted to ban for always trying to use expired coupons in his store. His store didn’t even have a coupon system. Hanzo and Genji had watched them go back and forth for a solid ten minutes. Genji being highly amused by the will of the elderly, and Hanzo a tad more interested in the way Reinhardt’s jaw had jutted forward as he got more impatient.

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open, and he heaved himself onto his stomach, squishing his pillow beneath him. 

That was the other issue. Hanzo curled in on himself, biting into his thumb as he thought about the way Reinhardt lumbered around his store, slow and strong. Relaxed and sure in everything he did and was. That kind of self-confidence shouldn’t be so appealing. 

“Haaaaaanzooooo”

Hanzo let loose a low groan and buried his face in his sheets just as he heard his bedroom door swing open. “Where are yooooou?” came Genji’s singsong voice. “Go away Genji” mumbled Hanzo into his bed, just loud enough for Genji to hear him. There was silence, and Hanzo sighed, cuddling his pillow tightly. As soon as he relaxed, there was the thud of running footsteps, and Hanzo sat up in alarm just as his little brother careened through his open doorway. His face slackened as Genji, with a wild grin, flung himself into the air and over Hanzo’s bed.

“GENJI!” Hanzo shrieked as Genji’s belly flopped onto his bed, and threw Hanzo and numerous pillows airborne. He tumbled backwards, smacking into the wall and landing awkwardly. “Good morning brother” laughed Genji, bouncing to a stop, and then climbed over a few of Hanzo’s more lush cushions. He found Hanzo wedged between his mattress and wall, sinking steadily to the floor, and looking mightily put out. Hanzo glared up at him from beneath his sleep mussed hair, blowing a harsh breath of air out that ruffled a few stray locks. Genji snickered, reaching out his hands. He wiggled his fingers when Hanzo stubbornly ignored Genji’s hands and attempted to claw his way out of his predicament. The movement caused him to sink further, and only when he realised he would not be getting out anytime soon, did he accept Genji’s highly entertained help. They both wobbled off the bed, Genji more so when Hanzo purposefully leant all his weight on his little brother, and nearly sent them both crashing to the ground. A few well placed smacks separated them, Genji backing off to Hanzo’s desk, and Hanzo wandering over to his bedside table for a hair brush.

Genji nudged a few of the books over, careful not to send them falling to the floor, and looked over his brother. He looked tired, which was nothing new to either of them. “Coffee?” asked Genji, leaning on the desk. Hanzo paused in brushing his hair, and Genji dutifully passed Hanzo a hair tie when his elder brother held out a hand. “Coffee” replied Hanzo after putting his hair in a neat bun. Genji purposefully reached out to tug a few strands loose, and got his hand slapped for his troubles. Hanzo gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask brother” said Genji, blowing on his stinging hand, and eyeing how Hanzo fiddled with his appearance in a hanging mirror, “when’re you going to man up and stop avoiding Reinhardt?”. Hanzo’s reaction was instant, and Genji had long gotten used to the red colour Hanzo went everytime Reinhardt came up. “I am not avoiding him” snapped Hanzo, suddenly very busy with getting dressed. Genji knows you don’t need that much concentration to strip. “Suuuuure” drawled Genji, smirking knowingly, and even threw in a little eyebrow wiggle when Hanzo shot him a narrowed look. He received a shirt to his face for his cheek and spluttered into the fabric, throwing Hanzo’s sleep top to the ground. Hanzo shot him a tiny smirk over his bare shoulder, and laughed when Genji flashed him a flippant middle finger. 

They briefly argue about the morning chores, but Hanzo insists on doing the ones in the house if Genji will take care of the shop preparations. Genji gives him a stink eye at that, complaining about how Hanzo had been making him do the shop work more and more lately, but does it nonetheless. Hanzo took his time to watch Genji enter the store, and smiled back when Genji waved through the window. Then Genji made a pointed gesture, and Hanzo took it as his cue to take a stroll, and buy them both a morning treat. Across the road and down a few stores, there’s a little cafe that shares their neighbourhood. As far as Hanzo knew, it’s the only cafe within a good 10 minutes drive of anywhere here, and all their food is half price on thursday, because that’s ‘experimental thursday’. Genji is rather enthusiastic about those days, but Hanzo has smelt what has come from that store through his bedroom window, and does his best to avoid it. 

The cafe doesn’t open until after 8am, yet Hanzo finds the front door unlocked anyway. “Good morning” he calls out as he enters. “Good Morning” muttered Jack, looking up from where he was leaning over the front counter with the newspaper spread out in front of him. That made Hanzo pause. Jack was a 6’1 ex-military man, who co-owned the cafe with his husband, and a friend of the Shimadas since they moved into the neighbourhood. Apparently he’d been the poster boy for a rather large specialised group, and loved by many for his sunny disposition. As far as Hanzo knew, Jack was as likely to beat you with a golf club as he was to beat you at the actual sport, and he didn’t look up from his morning paper for anyone or anything. 

Not exactly ‘Sunny’ in Hanzo’s book. 

But here Jack was, clearly watching him, when he should be muttering to himself while reading. 

“Is that a Shimada?”

Hanzo titled his head in the direction of the kitchen, where the voice had come from. The window where food was served through was hidden behind a curtain, but Hanzo could hear the faint sounds of water running now that he was paying attention. “Mmm” hummed Jack, eyes still on Hanzo. It was beginning to make Hanzo’s skin prickle truth be told, being under the scrutiny of such shocking blue eyes, magnified by the reading glasses Jack wore. “Green or Blue?” 

“Blue” replied Jack, finally looking back down, adjusting his glasses. 

“Finally” 

A man stepped out from the hidden kitchen entrance down a short hallway. Hanzo nodded his head in greeting. “Good morning Gabriel” he said, watching the older man squirm in past Jack to stand behind the counter. Jack grumbled as he was shuffled off to the side, but didn’t object. “Morning Hanzo” greeted Gabriel, Jack’s husband, with a grin that showed off all his teeth. Not an unusual expression from Gabe, but considering Jack’s odd behaviour this morning, it did alarm Hanzo more than usual. 

Hanzo resisted the urge to fidget when Gabriel didn’t ask what his morning order was. It never changed, but it was a routine they went through every time Hanzo came in. This morning though, Gabriel simply kept on staring and grinning. Heat rose on the back of Hanzo’s neck, feeling embarrassed for some reason, but resisted the urge to look away. It was probably just Gabriel playing with him again. Jack grumbled once that ever since retirement, Gabriel had become worse with his games. Too much free time he guessed. Hanzo swallowed and tipped his chin up. If anything, that seemed to goad Gabriel on, relaxing across the counter to lean closer to Hanzo. Even Jack was glancing up now, taking sips from his coffee cup, gaze prying him open. ‘No wonder the Military had tried to keep these two for as long as possible’ thought Hanzo, chewing on the inside of his lip, then took the plunge. 

“Same order as usual please” 

“Tell us about Reinhardt” 

The command was so quick, said not even a second after he’d spoken, that Hanzo was replying before he even registered properly what had happened. “W-what? He’s fin-” Hanzo cut himself off, mouth twisting downwards as heat raised to his cheeks. Gabriel let loose a mad cackle, slapping his hands on the counter. The sound made Hanzo jump, shaking his head to get rid of whatever hold the man had over him. “Just as Genji said, eh Jackie?” Gabriel laughed, nudging Jack. Hanzo scowled as Jack gave him a small smirk, laughing softly himself. “Red as a tomato” Jack agreed, sending Gabe into another round of cackling. 

Hanzo’s scowl darkened, and contemplated how far it was to the next coffee shop. 

“Aw come on Shimada, don’t pout.” said Gabriel, smiling more good naturedly now. He nudged a plate on the counter forward, and Hanzo lifted his nose at the biscuits stacked on it. 

“I can, and will, find another Cafe to serve me coffee” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his crossed arms. “It’s a 20 minute walk to next place” he said, tilting his head. 

“I don’t care” 

Gabriel propped a hand on his hip, “I hear they don’t clean the steam wand”. 

Hanzo nose crinkled, unable to hold back his grimace. Gross. 

“I’ll manage” 

“For coffee?”

“For spite” 

Jack snorted, shaking his head and going back to his paper. Gabriel gave an equally exasperated, if amused, roll of his eyes, and waved a hand. “Of course” he said, grabbing two large takeaway cups, and hopefully starting Hanzo’s drinks. Hanzo muttered a few choice words of japanese to himself, and swiped a couple of the biscuits. Neither man made a comment, and Hanzo leant on the counter, still frowning to himself.

“What’s on your mind kid? Is Reinhardt really that much of a problem?”

Hanzo startled, biting into the biscuit harder than he meant to and hurriedly brushing off any crumbs. “No no” said Hanzo, swallowing “He is no trouble”. Gabriel didn’t even look at him, eyes on the milk jug in his hand, but kept on talking, “So if not Reinhardt, then what is it?” 

Hanzo scowled returned, and he stubbornly took another bite to avoid answering the question. 

“I’ll take a wild guess then” said Gabriel, placing a cup on the counter. Hanzo tensed at the sound, chewing his lip again. “This isn’t so much about Reinhardt, and more about the changes happening at your shop”. Something twisted in his gut at Gabriel’s words, and his mouth was moving before he could identify what it was. “I fail to see how this is any of your concern” snapped Hanzo. Lighting fast, Jack reacted and Hanzo hissed as the paper the older man had been reading connected with his forehead with a sharp ‘thwap’. “It is my problem when I have Genji in here, moaning about you never talking to Reinhardt, and making him work more around the store doing ‘stupid shit’”, carried on Gabriel, as if his husband wasn’t brandishing a rolled up paper beside him, “this is all about Genji moving out and going to University, isn’t it Hanzo?”. 

Hanzo’s stomach dropped, “Of course not”. 

Jack lashed out again, and Hanzo actually yelped this time as the paper hit the same spot as last time. He made an attempt to snatch the paper out of Jack’s hand, but was only rewarded with another smack across the knuckles. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and put the last cup on the counter next to it’s pair. 

“You’ve been moody about the subject for months now” said Gabriel, resting a hand on his hip, “you’re nearly as bad as Jack when Hana went abroad for 9 months, and he was a downright bitch during those days”. Gabriel barely flinched when the rolled up paper turned on him, though Hanzo noted bitterly that Jack had gone for a shoulder, instead of the face. 

Hanzo does remember those months though, leading up to the departure of Jack and Gabriel young charge, Hana, who left to lead a team of young gamers in competitions overseas. She’d paired it artfully with a 9 month school exchange program to Korea, and increased Jack’s stress levels to dangerous heights. Hanzo didn’t know what was worse, the months leading up to Hana leaving, or the months she was gone. Genji had begged Hanzo to go get their coffees sometimes, unable to handle the gloomy air at the cafe, and their bi-weekly coffees had nearly turned fortnightly. On the other hand, they had taken to inviting the two for dinner on Saturdays, which Gabriel thanked them for because if he was honest, he and Jack needed to leave the house more often. 

Hanzo wondered if they would return the favour, when Genji ultimately left and Hanzo was stuck running a small business on his own, living in a home too small for two, and too big for one. 

“Hanzo”

Hanzo snapped to attention, honing in on Jack’s serious face.

“Listen to me,” said Jack, and Hanzo imagined that this is what it would have been like to serve under the man in the military, “Take this from an old man who has had a young one leave home. Genji will not disappear from your life as soon as he moves out”. Hanzo lowered his gaze, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He saw Gabriel reach for Jack’s hand above the counter, squeezing it, and felt only a little jealous. Perhaps if he had a relationship to fall back on, Genji’s impending leave wouldn’t feel so daunting. Or maybe it would be, but he wouldn’t have to face it alone. 

“As for Reinhardt, he’s a good man. I suggest you talk more than 5 words to him before the day is over.” 

Hanzo frowned, lips parting. “How do you know what Reinhardt is like?” 

Jack shrugged, taking off his glasses “We served together. He had a temporary placement on my team that ran on and off for a few years. I gave him the flyer for your business.”

Hanzo opened and closed his mouth a few times, hands twitching by his sides “Why didn’t you say anything?” he finally got out, “Why’d you give him the flyer?”. 

“Poor man's been holed up in his apartment for god knows how long” replied Jack, “The man needs to be kept busy, or he just gets himself into trouble. Even Ana was starting to complain about him always sulking around her house.” 

“Plus,” added Gabriel, leaning forward with a leer that had Hanzo flushing to his roots, “We know your type kid”. 

“T-type?” 

“Yea. Taller, older men, with white hair” teased Gabriel “My money’s on an authority kink. It was easy enough to guess, considering that little crush on Jack you had”. Hanzo visibly flinched back, the pink of his face delving fast in a bright shade of red that had Gabriel cackling. 

“I- That wasn’t- It was just-” Mortified, Hanzo resolutely kept his gaze firmly on the counter, avoiding contact with Jack’s curious gaze. 

“Jesus, relax kid” laughed Gabriel, reaching out to shake Hanzo’s shoulder “but seriously, you’re going to love Reinhardt. Just talk to him. Mention Hasselhoff or something. Guaranteed to get him chatting, not that he needs much encouraging.” 

Hanzo nodded shakily, and Gabriel finally must have taken pity, because he pressed the drinks into Hanzo’s hands and told him to scram. Hanzo fled the coffee shop, just as he heard Jack say “Hanzo had a crush on me?”, and Gabriel laugh out “aw cariño”. 

He didn’t enter his store straight away, taking a few moments to compose himself outside, and let the crisp morning air cool his cheeks. It didn’t work. Genji immediately honing in on his brothers cherry coloured skin, and pouncing. 

“What happened?” he cooed, crowding up in Hanzo’s space, and pressing fingers to Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo batted him away, holding their drinks between them as a shield. “Nothing” Hanzo quickly replied, shoving a cup in Genji’s face and taking a mouthful of his own coffee, ignoring the burn of it. Genji squinted an eye at him, and Hanzo hurriedly starting going over his plans for what he wanted to complete that day. 

It wasn’t a big list of ‘Things To Do’, but it was enough to distract Genji. Reinhardt arrived just as they finished clearing out the single fridge they owned an hour later, arguing about whether or not they should stock almond milk anymore. 

“Just the man we need” grinned Genji, straightening from his crouch. Hanzo half turned, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting Reinhardt to notice the immediate pinkness that came to Hanzo’s face with his arrival. His hand automatically came up for him to press his mouth into his palm, glancing at Reinhardt when he replied to Genji. His voice sounded rough, as if he hadn’t had a drink yet. Hanzo wondered what it would be like to have that voice wake him in the mornings. 

“Oh?” 

“Tell us Reinhardt, what is your opinion on Almond milk?” 

Reinhardt shrugged, a massive shoulder rolling, and Hanzo snapped his gaze away when he stared too intently at the way his shirt tightened over his muscles with the movement. “I am not fond of it” continued Reinhardt, dropping his jacket over the back of the counter chair, and pulling his apron on, “Too watery, not enough thickness to it”.

Hanzo scowled when Genji turned to him with a triumphant look. “And that’s why it doesn’t sell” declared Genji, “Just replace it with more soy milk Hanzo. At least we can use that stuff if no one buys it.” 

Hanzo huffed, turning away to mutter a few choice words to himself, but ultimately noted it down in his book. 

“You use soy milk?” he heard Reinhardt ask behind him. 

“Yea” Genji replied, “Hanzo and I are lactose intolerant, Hanzo more so. Which is a shame. Hanzo loves ice cream, ya know? But it’s too much dairy for him, so he can’t have it often”. 

He could feel a curious gaze on him, and instinctively hunched his shoulders and scribbled more notes down, acting as if he could not hear their conversation. He looked over curiously though when a phone started to ring, Genji personal mobile, rather than the stores phone. “Ah” said Genji, fishing his phone out “sorry, Anjia do you mind? It’s the University”. Hanzo nodded jerkily, and watched as Genji stepped outside, stomach twisting again. 

Hanzo swallowed, and his gaze naturally slid over to Reinhardt, only to jump when he found Reinhardt looking back. His head snapped back around to stare at the fridge in front of him, cursing as he felt heat spread up his neck and ears. He heard Reinhardt exhale heavily behind him, and begin his daily duties. 

Hanzo fidgeted, looking around the store, and keenly aware of the quiet. The only sounds were the buzz of machinery, and the murmur of Genji’s voice. He was no doubt pacing back and forth by the look out, making tracks in small bit of grass outside their apartment door. Hanzo saw Reinhardt from the corner his eye shuffling around the store, easily straightening containers of produce out, and making Hanzo feel like he should say something. Hanzo was a man of few words, but the quiet between Reinhardt and he wasn’t easy. 

“We should get a stereo” 

Hanzo felt a little queasy when Reinhardt jumped, and turned to stare at him, obviously not expecting Hanzo to be the one to break the quiet. Hanzo could feel his face burning but, keeping in mind what Jack and Gabriel had told him, pushed onwards. “A stereo, so we could have music while we worked. Genji has a library we could play from, and you can bring in some of your music too if you liked” he carried on, blinking rapidly as Reinhardt focused more and more of his attention on Hanzo “I- It would be nice, wouldn’t it?” 

Reinhardt tilted his head, making Hanzo break out into a light sweat as Reinhardt silently studied him. Finally, he gifted Hanzo with a small smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes and had Hanzo swaying on the spot. “That would be nice” he agreed, deep voice gentle, and sending a tremble up Hanzo’s spine. 

“Yes” Hanzo breathed out, feeling a little light headed because he was talking to Reinhardt, making conversation with Reinhardt, and not just giving out instructions. But he was running out of subject matter, music not a large interest of his, and he panicked reached for anything, something to keep talking about before Reinhardt lost interest…

He spied his coffee container, empty and sitting on the counter. 

“Do you like coffee?” he blurted out before he could stop himself, wincing at the loud volume of his voice. Reinhardt may have been on the opposite side of the store to him, but considering their store was only a good few meters long, it wasn’t necessary to raise your voice above talking level. Reinhardt blinked hard at the sudden change in topic, and Hanzo thinks a little part of him died slightly. God, why was this so hard. 

Finally Reinhardt huffed a small laugh, smiling wider, and eyes soft “I do”.

“Good” replied Hanzo, lowering his gaze, hand absently coming to his mouth again. “That’s….good. We uh, we sometimes get a hot drink the mornings before the store opens, so if you want, we can get you one too”. His other hand had taken to clicking his pen, nervously waiting for Reinhardt’s answer. 

“I’d like that” 

Hanzo felt all tension drain from his body, and finally offered Reinhardt a small smile. Reinhardt smile widened into a grin in return, and Hanzo felt his heart give one last little sigh.

He was truly caught now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously twists hands* well, there you go. Not a lot of Reinhardt/Hanzo interaction I admit, but that's because I'm saving it all for the 3rd and 4th chapters. BUT now you know why Hanzo was being all weird about hiring Reinhardt (or anyone). He's just nervous about the changes happening. (When I first moved out of home and to another city, my mum followed me and moved the entire family with her. So it could be worse really Genji. They do it for love!). I just want to clarify that both Hanzo and Genji are in there 30's in this fic (maybe a few years younger than canon ages), but you can go to University whenever you like tbh. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudo if you haven't already, and maybe a comment? 
> 
> I'll catch you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my big bang partner/artist, schne-khouw, who gave me so much support during this challenge. Much love and bless to them. Please check them out on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you'll leave a kudo and/or a comment :D


End file.
